One Nobody Knew Would be the Greatest Ruler Westeros has Ever Seen
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: She was from the Land of No Kings, from beyond the Narrow Sea, from Beyond even the Nightlands where Dragons still roam freely. Torn from her mother's breast at infancy, Xuan Lien was saved by Jaime Lannister and taught how to be free & happy. She is trapped now by the Lannister Lady but she most certainly isn't weak. "The truth doesn't scare me. Nothing scares me. Not even death."
1. Introducing her to Brienne the Beauty

**I am vietnamese and I decided I wanted to write about an Asian girl in a fantasy because not many Asians are in fantasy and I REALLY REALLY want to join the cast of Game of Thrones but I am not tall and beautiful and skinny so here is some of the stuff I imagined I could be doing. Haters don't hate. Please be nice to me. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. Thanks. **

* * *

**Jaime POV**

"She should be around here somewhere." Jaime said leading Brienne through the Kingswood.

"How old did you say she was?" Brienne the Beauty asked him walking.

"She is one and ten. Don't worry. She is a sweet thing though. Only kills a man with a cloak." Jaime Lannister warned. _I hope she can see Brienne is a lady._

"Lovely, Ser. Just lovely." Just then a person dropped from the trees. She was little. For one and ten, she was six inches shorter than she should have been or would have bin if she were Westerosi but no, she was from beyond the Narrow Sea. Beyond Essos even. She was from the Land of No Kings.

"Her Name is Xuan Lien." Jaime Lannister said as the girl looked up. _My little Maiden of the Trees. Please. Remain free. Don't be caught by the Gold Cloaks. Don't be caught by the Queen._

She had darker skin than most Westerosi but was lighter than Dorthraki or Dornishnen from the south. Her skin was smooth and pretty. Her lips were full and her eyes looked too big. She had an almost sad innocence about her. Something would happen to this little girl. It was plain to see.

"You must be Brienne the Beauty. Ser Jaime calls me the Maiden of the Trees, but I don't know what that means. Some hunters came through the woods singing it but I didn't kill them because they didn't see me." The girl said with a high helium voice. Her hair was black and silky. She wore a deep green tunic and boy shorts with a black sash around her waist and head and a golden band locked around her ankles and wrists.

"They're remnants from the High Born chains my father kept on her as an infant." Jaime Lannister explained noticing Brienne staring at what the child wore as bracelets. The girl ran off with a bow and arrow seeing a deer as new game to chase. Jaime began walking with Brienne following the Kinh from a distance.

"Tell me again of the secret expedition your father lead." Breinne requested.

"My father, Tywin Lannister sailed out to see wanting to conquer new lands. Westeros was too crowded and with the Mad King ruling, he wanted to expand his power to lands not even the Targaryens could reach. He found the Land of No Kings but they were a powerful people. Surprisingly ancient but peaceful. They had no former ruler but only people of wealth. Xuan Lien was born to a wealthy family of Rice Merchants that people elected to be their leader. That leader organized an army ONLY to drive my father out but at a cost. He did not know of my father's plan to steal one of his many children.

"About ten years later when the new King did not hate my father and my sister was queen, My father left once again for the Land of No Kings and stuck that emperor then left just as quickly but with a hostage. I believe she was a few hours old when she was torn from her mother's death and taken hostage across the treacherous seas.

"Father planned on raising her to be like me or Cersei and then place her back in her home country to rule as a puppet through ravens and messages. I found out and thought that was cruel. A poor infant girl to be made such a thing. Only a puppet to dance on strings of those who came before us." Jaime sighed as he finished his story.

"Isn't that what we all are? We are raised to be a certain being."

"Not her. I raised her to be unlike most Westerosi Girls. I raised her to think freely. I kept her happy with the trees and taught her how to hunt and speak and everything. I even taught her how to read even though I, myself hated reading. She is free."

"Then why does she stay with you? Why doesn't she go back home?" Brienne the Beauty asked.

"I think she finds safety in me. I am all she's ever known."

There was the sound of rustling leaves then came the sound of the honey sweet voice of the Maiden of the Trees. "Can you help me, Ser Jaime? It's heavy." the Kinh said heaving the deer into the clearing by it's bloody antlers where she shot it with her arrow in the forehead.

"Here." Jaime lifted the beast onto his shoulders and walked over to the tree the girl favored and jumped down from when she and Brienne first met.

"Thank you. I just needed to get it though the brush." The Kinh said grabbing the beast by it's antlers. She flung it up into the trees like a knight in a throwing competition at a tourney. The deer stayed up there somewhere, hidden beyond the dense leaves. She turned to Jaime Lannister nonverbally asking to leave to go examine her food for her next lonely yet satisfying feast.

"Remember to stay hidden. I will come visit thee soon. I promise." Jaime said sweetly kissing the Kinh's forehead. She looked up and smiled with the sweetest face.

"Goodbye Great Brienne the Beauty. I hope I will see you soon. These trees get a little lonely sometimes." the Kinh said climbing into the tree at a rapid pace practically bounding up from branch to branch. _Good, she's happy._

Jaime didn't know but his little Maiden of the Trees was watching from the tree top suspiciously as he and Brienne returned to the Castle. The Red Keep.


	2. Not Safe For Thee

**Will poor Jaime ever get some sleep?**

* * *

**Jaime POV**

"Cersei, stop complaining. I chose to be a member of the Kingsguard because YOU made me. I am entitled to no inheritance. Casterly Rock belongs to Tyrion." Jaime yelled at her. _Seven Hells! Cersei can be so infuriating!_

"That little monster would sooner turn our GREAT KEEP into a WHOREHOUSE than even thinking of ruling reasonably." Cersei replied blinded by rage and hate for their little brother she called a beast.

"Maybe Uncle Kevan was right. Maybe you should return to Rock and Tyrion could rule as Regent." Jaime told her waving his arms about. "I swear birthing does something to your brains. You have become more insane every day."

Cersei, the blonde beauty slapped him. He laughed and threw her onto her own bed.

"Who will save you but your own Kingsguard?" Jaime asked with a smirk.

"Get off!" She pushed him back only slightly but it gave her enough distance to be able to flee and open the door.

"Leave. Now." _Gods Cersei. How can you be so blind to everything?_

"You wound me dear sister. I only mean to think of what is better for you. With Tyrion ruling Westeros, we would all be in a much safer, stable place."

"What you speak of is treason. My son is king-"

"Our son!"

"His uncle cannot be Regent."

"Your loss. Tyrion's tongue could-"

"-be ripped out with yours if you don't stop speaking!" Cersei said slamming the door to her room in his face. He heard her release several sobs though she tried to stifle them.

Jaime Lannister walked to the White Sword Tower where only one of his brothers were sleeping. Loras Tyrell was off guarding King Tommen and Queen Margaery Tyrell while Ser Robert Strong and Ser Meryn Trant were standing outside the Queen Regent's room. Balon Swann was in Dorne for some reason unbeknownst to Jaime. And the oaf sellsword Cersei hired, Osmund Kettleback was rotting in the dungeons of the Red Keep.

Jaime Lannister walked up to his own quarters in the Chamber of The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. It had been a long day with too many Small Council meetings and Jaime had had too much of his sister's insanity. Jaime hung up his cloak on a peg just inside the door and looked around.

_Seven Hells, what have we come to? On the Iron Throne is a Bastard. Ruling as Regent is a Broken Thing and protecting the two is Crippled me. _

A single candle was lit on his bedside table. Jaime Lannister removed his armor a little less clumsily now that he was adapting to his incredibly heavy golden hand. He sighed as he poured himself a glass of Dornish wine to help him sleep. _Maybe some Essence of Nightshade will do the trick. But then I would have to summon a squire to wake the useless oaf Pycelle. I think I am tired enough. I don't need potions to sleep._

Jaime Lannister removed his shoes and sat on his bed warily. He ran his fingers to his once again clean golden hair.

"Ser Jaime!" A voice said cheerfully.

Jaime Lannister yelped looking up with surprise as a little girl started laughing. The Little Maiden of the Trees had found her way into the Red Keep and was now hanging upside down from the ceiling of his bed.

"Xuan Lien!" He grabbed her and set her down on the ground right side up. "SHHH It's not safe here! You have to go."

"But Ser Jaime, I haven't seen you for days! You said you'd visit me in the trees. Don't tell me you lied!" the little girl cried angrily with her eyes growing wider and watery with tears threatening to fall. He wiped her face.

"No. I didn't lie. I will come visit you. I have just been busy, my little maiden of the trees."

"What is this place anyway?" The little Kinh asked touching everything. She picked up a cup of wine and smelled it then turned away in disgust at the sour smell and repulsed by the possibly bitter taste.

"This is where the Cloaks are. You have to leave or they will lock you up in chains and never let you sleep." Jaime said seriously.

The girl whipped around in fear. "Cloaks are here? Did they take you? Are you hurt? Are you a prisoner?" She leapt into his lap kneeling on his knees and pried his eyelid open and looked into his head checking for any sign of injury.

"I am not a prisoner. It's different for me. I am safe here but you aren't." Jaime Lannister said sadly.

"I don't understand. You told me where you go, I would be welcome and free. I guess things have changed." The little Kinh looked away sadly as a tear fell on the silk carpets from Quarth. "You _**did**_ lie to me."

Her words pierced his heart like a knife sharper than Cersei could ever throw at him.

"I am sorry, Xuan Lien. I promise I will find a way for us to meet with no one seeing."

"Your promises are like the dirt washed away in the streams. It's worthless and gone and can never be retrieved!" The Kinh replied angrily with tears pouring down her little face.

Jaime had to think quickly before the tiny girl's chest exploded with how rapidly she was breathing. He pulled her into a hug. "How about this? Every night you can come here and visit me, BUT you mustn't be seen by anyone-"

"Especially the Queen."

"Exactly. This is the Red Keep, we have come to a dangerous place and we can't leave for too many reasons."

"Promise me you will **_never_** lie to me. Promise me you will **_never_** leave, and promise me these will promises you will **_actually _**keep." the Little Kinh said calming her weeping.

"I promise, my sweet little Maiden of the Trees." Jaime replied kissing her head. _Please. Please don't be seen. Don't be caught by the Queen. Don't be caught by Cersei. Please stay sweet, my little innocent. For me._


	3. Too Smart for Your Wellbeing

**Jaime POV**

"... and then the merchant threw the fish at the drunk who was stumbling around in Flea Bottom and then some orphan boys laughed and pointed but there was so much noise everywhere that no one noticed and-" the kinh said relaying her events of what happened in town when she disobeyed and left the Kingswood for a little change of scenery. Luckily she was not seen by any gold cloaks. They would arrest her immediately. Wether or not she was a fugitive on a wanted list, she was a foreigner no one had ever seen.

Jaime listened to her story deafly nonetheless. She liked telling her stories. Often times they were of what happened during the day or something she heard in the cobblestone roads in the various towns they visited but some stories she made up. Her stories that were just as clever and cunningly creative as the songs the singers wrote about myths and legends and great knights of history. He looked at her distant dreamy look in her eyes as she stared off into some imaginary land where she could sing and dance.

_I wish it was that easy to loose yourself in an imaginative and alternate reality. Don't ever loose your smile. Don't ever cry. I hope you never know misery._

* * *

"I was in the gardens of the Red Keep today too! I have never seen any girl so sad and lonely having tea with so many high born ladies dressed in pretty silks with pretty makeup and expensive things. Is she the one they call the Stark girl they found in the Eyrie?" Xuan Lien asked Ser Jaime Lannister one evening.

"Yes."

"Can I take her to the Kingswood? I think I can teach her to like trees and be like me and be happy." Xuan Lien said sweetly.

"Life does not work that way. A lady is not a pet you can take where ever you please. Besides. Taking Lady Sansa to the woods would not go unseen." Jaime Lannister told her.

Xuan Lien got a pensive look on her face. She was growing older and smarter and somewhat darker. "How did she get to the Eyrie then, Ser Jaime? Someone must have not been looking. Please, explain that to me." Xuan Lien said michevously leaning forward on her elbow and knee.

Jaime Lannister said nothing.

* * *

"You're too smart for your own wellbeing. Some day it will get you killed." Jaime sighed pouring more wine one evening after Xuan Lien asked him a series of questions that required too much thinking for Jaime Lannister's pleasing.

"I don't fear death. It will never come to me." Xuan Lien said sitting in a chair now with her feet up looking up at the ceiling contemptuously.

"Have you heard of Valar Morghulis?" Jaime Lannister asked warningly.

"Yes, of course. It means all men must die. That includes you Ser, who is a man, but what am I? I am just a girl hidden from the world behind a mask of trees. No one, not even death will ever find me." Xuan Lien said with a beautiful smirk. She was only two and ten now but her maturity was that of someone much older than even Cersei.


	4. Cersei Sees

**Jaime POV**

"I have been informed you've been meeting someone. Some of your brothers have been hearing other voices in here besides just you and me. Tell me twin brother. Is there someone else you have been meeting with secretly?" Cersei asked seductively with her hands upon his chest.

"No." Jaime replied with full dishonesty. His face led her to slightly believe he was innocent but she still seemed suspicious.

Regardless, she smiled. "My dear brother, have I not been pleasing you sufficiently?" she asked running her hands all over his body.

"Obviously." He replied. She bent down to unlace the stings of his breeches. "No." he said sternly pulling her back by the hair angrily as she winced. "I have told you before, never in the tower of the White Sword." He said pushing her away. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

Poor Cersei. She is crumbling and she's made this world too dumb to see anything freely, but the damage is so vast, so unstoppable, I can do nothing.

Cersei walked to the door with tears forming in her eyes. "You're weak and you're a liar. Keep to yourself then. Don't be surprised if you die in your sleep for all I care. I need a new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard anyway. One who will do my bidding." Cersei snapped stalking off down the halls.

Jaime listened to Cersei's steps fade down deeper into the keep away from the Tower of the White Sword. Little did he know those steps were just of her hand maiden who walked away whilst she remained to listen at the door.

"Seven hells, who pissed in her porridge this morning?" Xuan Lien asked appearing on the balcony and walking in.

"I don't know." Jaime replied solemnly feeling bad for something.

Xuan Lien noticed his downcast expression and showed some concern. She walked over and sat beside him. "Don't feel guilt or fear for anything. If she tries to kill you, she and her guards will have to get past me." Xuan Lien placed a hand Jaime Lannister's shoulder comfortingly.

"They will be so scared when they see the four foot six female barrier in front of me."

"I may be little but what you taught me has made me amazing. I could kill from a mile away now and I might just have to to go undetected. Tell me what I must do to protect you. You have kept me safe and happy for so long. I want to be able to return the favor. I used to be small and afraid but now it seems you are the one in need of counseling. Let me help you." Xuan Lien said sweetly with her skinny arms around him.

"What is bothering me is not something that can be easily fixed."

"At least let me try. Please. I love you, Ser Jaime." Xuan Lien said to him.

That was it. Cersei turned and nearly ran down the stairs as fast and silently as she could.

"-as a father." Xuan Lien added.

* * *

**Cersei POV**

Cersei walked up the steps within the tower of the White Sword with twenty Lannister Sellswords all at her command. _Did he really believe he could fool me? He is my twin. We are no more than two halves of one being. We have spent our lives together doing everything. He cannot keep a secret from me._

"Remember. Do not harm my brother or the girl. I want to see who she is first." Cersei reminded the sellswords.

She waited patiently for that voice to come again.

"And what did you spend your day doing, Ser Jaime?" The sweet voice of a girl said softly with curiosity.

"Go!" Cersei whispered loudly.

Red Cloaks flooded the chamber of The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"No!" the girl said dropping to one knee dodging the swinging ob blades. She threw a knife so sharp it penetrated the armor of a Lannister Guard tearing right through his heart then continued spinning to kill three more bodies. She threw another body as Cersei screamed.

"Stop or he dies!" Cersei yelled holding a long bladed dagger to her own brother's throat. The girl whipped around and looked at her then to Jaime then back to her.

"You're the Queen." the girl said.

"I am." Cersei replied with a wicked smile.

"Ser Jaime, you lied to me!" the girl screamed as the Lannister Guards chained her wrists. The pain and anger in her voice pierced the hearts of everyone in the room except Cersei. "You have been plotting-"

"I was never plotting. I didn't know Cersei would-" Jaime began to argue.

"How long have you deceived me? How long have you made me believe you would keep me safe? You broke every promise to me you ever made!" the girl screamed."

Cersei laughed. "Stupid girl, look at yourself. You are clearly a Kinh from the Land of No Kings. Did you really believe my brother-"

"Brother?" the girl whimpered. Her eyes grew watery but not a tear would fall. No never.

"My dear brother is not only a Knight of the Kingsguard with a Cloak, but Lord Tywin Lannister's oldest son. Were you really daft enough to not see someone called 'Ser Jaime' is a knight at least? Did you really believe he could keep you safe from me?" Cersei asked madly.

The girl said nothing to Cersei. Instead she turned to Jaime. "You broke **EVERY** promise you ever made to me." and the girl looked away as the Lannister Guards led her to her prison cell.

Cersei removed the dagger from her brother's neck. He looked devastated. She got what she wanted. Didn't she? She got him alone. _Victory is supposed to be sweet but what is this lingering bitterness he still feels towards me?_


	5. Fears Nothing

**Xuan Lien POV**

"What kind of hellish prison cell is this?" Xuan Lien asked looking at the four poster bed and silk comforters stuffed with down goose feathers. There were Myrish rugs on the floor of this room that felt strange on the callused bare feet of the Kinh who lived so much of her life hiding in trees. There was wine in several parts of the room with a lounging couch and wardrobe with a design resembling a monsoon carved into the door.

"One that fits your birth." Cersei answered.

"My birth has nothing to do with anything." Xuan Lien replied. "You want something form me."

"Your birth has everything to do with it. Your family has lands and wealth and resources that we want and YOU will make sure we get those resources we want."

"Are you truly daft enough to believe I would do anything for you?" Xuan Lien asked turning to face Cersei. She took out a silver Panda hairpin. It was sharp as a needle though and shiny and deadly. "Do you see this? I guess how you Westerosi have your sigils, we do too. Ser Jaime said I was a panda and this was my mothers. It seems fitting. He says I look to sweet but I am strong and deadly. I will kill you for interrupting my routine and not even all the knights in the realm can stop me." Xuan Lien said darkly. She stowed away her pin looking away

"If you want to kill me, why wait? Do it now while we are alone? It will be easy unless you're afraid."

Xuan Lien's eyes widened in anger. She whipped around smacking the Lannister Lady hard enough to hear a crack throwing her onto the ground. "I fear nothing, not even Death. Death will never find me."

"Have you heard of Valar Morghulis?"

"All Men Must Die, but I am no man but a girl hidden behind many secrets."

"Maybe the same will go for me."

"If I have observed correctly, all you have ever wanted was a cock beneath those skirts. They say you think of yourself as Tywin Lannister with teats. You should be proud Death sees you as a man, but that just means your death will come quickly."

Xuan Lien knew she won. Beating a Broken Thing is not much of a victory but she knew eventually she would make progress with manipulating more, A thousand scenarios filled Xuan Lien's head. She thought of every possible word to say in any situation. She was ready for everything. She looked up into Cersei's worried eyes.

The woman could not feel more threatened but she was currently too cowardly to do anything. "You will break your fast in the Eastern Gardens in the morning with Queen Margaery and Lady Sansa and Me tomorrow." the Queen Regent said finally with a defeated expression that was almost pitiful.

"That sounds absolutely dreadful, but I would like to speak with the Lady Sansa about her unfortunate series of events. Good night, Queen Regent." Xuan Lien said closing the door but it was Cersei who locked it from the outside.

Xuan Lien let out a sigh of relief now that she was alone. She poured a glass of the wine she had seen Jaime drink oft times. The taste was extremely strong and bitter but slightly sweet. _The Westerosi are a strange people indeed. Xuan Lien thought as she made her way over to the bed._

She laid down heavily with another sigh of relief, but also grief.

_Jaime, you lied to me. You lied to me and now I have nobody. I hate you._

And the Kinh closed her eyes tightly and retreated to an imaginary dream where she could just sing and dance and be happy and free.


	6. Talking with Margaery Mostly

**I am mainly writing about my own personality. Vietnamese are NOT rude. Every culture has good and bad. I just tend to have attitude towards stiff people with too many expectations. I like to be free and happy and climb trees and jump on things.**

* * *

Xuan Lien POV

She woke to several ladies trying to bathe her. She shoed them away threatening to kill them if they stayed. She bathed herself then dressed in her old clothes she just shook out. She tucked every stran of her waist length straight black hair into a perfect bun and tied black fabric around her waist and head and headed for the door. It was locked. She stepped back a few paces and kicked down the door breaking the lock and handle and all.

"M'lady Kinh! May we escort you to the eastern garden?" a Lannister guard asked running to keep up with her pace.

"You may not. It is in the east and it is a garden I assume therefore it should be easy to find. Now if you excuse me, I am sure I am already late." Xuan Lien said turning to curtesy with a smile then swept away.

"You must be Xuan Vi!" The Queen Margaery Tyrell said sweetly holding out an arm with an inviting smile.

"Xuan Lien." Xuan Lien corrected her. "And you must be the Thorny Princess that makes the Queen so insecure."

Margaery smiled ignoring the comment but still listening. "Walk with me, please." Margaery said tilting her head to the side. The sixteen year old Queen seemed suspicious to Xuan Lien. _If Jaime Lannister would lie to me about being a cloak, who says she won't either. I can't trust anybody._

"I don't know how long you will be here at the Red Keep but in the meantime, I really would like us to be friends." Margaery said stopping walking taking both of Xuan Lien's hands in her own looking into her eyes.

Xuan Lien turned both hands palm up slowly and removed her wrists from the Queen's grasp.

"I think you have plenty of friends already." Xuan Lien said smiling.

"You don't trust me." Margaery noted.

"You're a Queen." Xuan Lien explained.

"You might be a Queen some day."

"That's impossible. I hail from the Land of No Kings. My father was no more than the most wealthiest rice farmer in all of the lands. The only reason people followed him is because if they starved, they would need his food."

"Is that what Ser Jaime Lannister told you?"

"No. When he told me, I was much younger. He made the story much more exciting. As one gets older, layers of fairy dust get stripped away until there is no more fabrication and you see the bloody truth."

"How old are you?" Queen Margaery asked.

Xuan Lien looked down. "Two and Ten by now I think."

"When did you begin to see this bloody truth?"

"Last night. When Ser Jaime Lannister lied about not being a cloak. When I found out he lied to me. If I can't trust him who raised me, I certainly can't trust anybody."

"Your just a child. Don't think you have to play this game." Queen Margaery said soothingly placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"But you see I must. If I don't play the game, I will become a piece and I will not submit to such cruelty." Xuan Lien turned to se Sansa Stark walking to where they were to have tea. "I swear that girl will have grey hairs before she turns sixteen. Poor thing."

"Come. The Queen Regent awaits." Margaery took Xuan Lien's hand and lead her quickly to the table where everyone stood politely and nodded their heads then sat down then smoothed her skirts sitting up straight.

Xuan Lien looked at their hair. With twists and ties pulled back showing their eyes. The Regent Queen with cold Green eyes. The Queen with brown ones that were soft and soothing then the weepy grey ones of Sansa Stark that had seen too much cruelty of Joffrey Baratheon.

She saw beyond the facade of makeup and crowns. Who they really were. Who should be queen? Margaery seems sweet and the best choice but she was deceiving. She was stronger than most people believed. Smarter. If she had alternate intensions, no doubt she had the words to sway the world wether or not she was a man or woman.

"Please sit properly." Cersei said as gently as she could in the presence of Lady Sansa and Queen Margaery.

Xuan Lien looked up at her curiously.

"Straighten your back. Chin up."

"Sitting up requires so much effort though!" Xuan Lien whined. Margaery covered her smile with a handkerchief while Lady Sansa laughed lightly.

"You must behave in a matter that reflects your high birth."

"High borns don't exist where I am from, have you forgotten? There are no kings. No lords. No Royal Army. I was just the daughter of a wealthy Rice Merchant." Xuan Lien replied defensively. She would not be perceived as a petty pretty high born lady who thought she could do anything. She knew she could do everything.

"That wealthy man who could not escape death soon after the battle had ceased. They saw a Westerosi Brought the pox and he died leaving his else's daughter to control the state."

"I have a sister?"

"Oh several. Eight at least. And brothers too." Cersei looked up from her wine glass to see the Kinh's reaction.

"You're lying. You don't really know any truth. You're a fool if you think your father didn't lie to you. Mine did and I will never forgive him for it."

"You're going to make me cry. My dear brother hasn't been well since last night. Forgive him." Cersei said looking around.

"He's not mad at me. He's mad at himself for being so careless with you."

Cersei was surprised but try to hide it. "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"He should have sent a member of the Kingsguard to ensure that you leave. But alas you heard me speaking. Maybe the fault is somewhat with me. But that does not excuse the fact he told me he was not a knight. He made me run from knights all my life. Well I am done running. I don't want Westeros. I want to go home and not as your puppet. And I WILL go home."

"It's not that easy." Sansa Stark warned softly with fear still quivering in her voice.

"It is. I could take you with me. If you don't like my lands, we could take you back to your home up north. You're a Stark right? I could take you to Winterfell. Would that make you happy?" the Kinh asked as her voice turned softer with clear concern for Sansa's wellbeing. There were no underlying secrets. There were no alternate intentions and that was plain to see. Such an honest person impressed MArgaery but worried Cersei. Sansa was a little unsure. Like Xuan Lien, many men had made her promises none of them could keep.

Sansa looked up with her shadowy eyes and let out a depressed sigh. "King's Landing is my home."

"Oh shut up. We know you're not happy here. I think Cersei enjoys your misery and Margaery is just too lazy to do anything but I want to hel you our of this mess. I want to help everyone."

"You can never do anything."

"You don't know that. Now if you excuse me, I want to leave." Xuan Lien said.

"But you haven't eaten anything!" Queen Margaery exclaimed.

"I have decided I am not hungry."

"Stop her."Cersei Ordered her Lannister guards. None of them made a move. Xuan Lien looked over her shoulder.

"Could they be afraid of a little girl?" Xuan Lien asked. She took one last glance at Cersei in all her pride and anger, Margaery with that sweet smile and underlying cunningness and Sansa sitting in all her misery about to drown in tears with no one to hear her screaming.

_I must save them from the inevitable hell that will be_. Xuan Lien swore.

* * *

**I am a strong opinionated being with sympathy to those in pain or with low self esteem but I have no tolerance for cruelty. I'd try to stop it. I want to save people. I believe stories are some sort of an escape to explore another world.**


	7. The Golden Rings

**The Queen From Where there are no Kings POV**

Nineteen year old Anh Yen kneeled in her tea room before the altar she was made to pray to every day. She prayed for good harvest, for safety, for the people to be happy. She prayed for there to be enough rice for all the laborers to live comfortably alongside the current ruling party. She prayed today for her sister._ I know you are out there, Xuan Lien. I will come for you. I will bring you home no matter what my advisors say. You are not dead. I feel you inside me. I will come to Westeros and no one will stop me._

"I will not change my mind." Anh Yen said standing. Her hair was pulled back un a bun with a red band around her head and silver earrings. Her gown was more like a cape of red over a gold wrap around with a gold sash around her waist. Her shoes were red as well. Her face was painted white with red over her eyes and black painted exaggerated eyelids and brows. She was a warrior and she had her priorities.

"What if they have killed her? What if she was lost on the sea! You don't know what happened after the Westerosi left here twelve years ago!" one of her advisors yelled.

"Your trip will have been for nothing." Another advisor said.

"You have twelve successors that could take your place even without being married or having children. You don't need to have thirteen-" Another advisor said following her brisque walk.

Anh Yen was tired of listening. Had been listening for twelve years ever since her father died. She was through listening. She turned back havding her advisor. "Xuan Lien is still my family! I will do whatever it takes to bring her home. Nothing you can ever say will sway me other ways. Best save your breath."

She may have ten younger siblings and two older ones but it was her her father chose to take over. Now she was the one who chose her older brother too take over the estate while she was away on her journey.

She met with the people and listened to various hearings for about three hours then went to change out of her lavish silk gowns and into something a little more comfortable for travel. She had a silver band around her ankle and wrists and one around her neck. Her head had a lack cloth wrapped around her head and her clothes were a deep dark red with a black sash around her waist. She wiped away the face paint and brought some to hide herself in case it came to battle.

Anh Yen was beautiful and elegant. Unlike many girls she was not very prim or proper but she was kind when needed be and tolerated some mindless insanity, but she had a feeling her sister was too rational to be as accepting. Cruel people do stupid things because they are hurting. They are afraid and want to feel better about themselves. Maybe that is why Twin Lannister stole the babe. Whatever the reason may be, it is time to come home, little Xuan Lien.

Anh Yen looked down at her hands on the railing of the ship and looked at the silver around her wrists that bound her to her country.

_Your rings were gold. I remember. I remember how little you looked. When I saw them coming, I ran. I should have stayed. I should have fought them, but I was only eight. I was afraid. Forgive me, little sister. Please._

* * *

**Xuan Lien POV**

Later that evening the Kinh sat on the roof of the highest tower of the Red Keep. She saw farther than any man could see and looked out over the water wondering what life would be if she were home. She looked down at the gold bands around her ankles and wrists. Ser Jaime always said they were remnants of the chains Tywin kept on her that were fit for her high birth and standing. _I don't think that is true though. They're much too clean and beautiful to be used for chains. At least chains that would retain an infant prisoner. They must mean something more._

There was the sound of the pitter patter of little feet then a kitten appeared followed by none other than the King.

"What are you doing up here?" Tommen asked sweetly.

"I thought I'd might ask you the same, your Grace." Xuan Lien replied.

"I was chasing Boots. He is getting faster, you see." Tommen said holding the kitten still against his chest.

Xuan Lien smiled.

"But what about you? Where are you from? How did you end up on the roof? Half the Keep is looking for you."

"Tell me King Tommen, what do you see?" Xuan Lien asked looking out beyond the sunset.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Little King."

"I see King's Landing."

"I mean beyond that. The water."

"Beyond there?"

"Blackwater Bay."

"And then?"

"The Narrow Sea?"

"Keep Going."

"Essos?"

"And..."

"The Nightlands no one has ever seen?"

"And beyond there?"

Tommen paused and thought. "I don't know."

"The Land of no Kings. There, there are no kings, no khals, no lords or lordlings. There are no princes fighting for something they know they can never receive." Xuan Lien answered. "That is where I am from."

"That is so far." Tommen gasped.

Xuan Lien looked down. "It is. Here is not where I belong. I just hope my family has not forgotten me."

"Please don't leave." Tommen said looking up at her.

"Why?" Xuan Lien asked turning to face the king as they sat there on the roof of the Red Keep."

"I think I like talking to you more than my Kittens and Margaery. Mother doesn't even let me into Small Council Meetings."

"What power does she have over you?"

"She is the Queen Regent."

"But you are still the King. If the Kingsguard won't obey you, what is the point.. Apparently a King's word is law. Not his mothers. I don't see why you can't go to Small Council Meetings."

"Mother said it's all boring and I wouldn't understand anything."

"I could help you. The man who raise me taught me how to read and some of the ins and outs or your politics and policies. I'm sure you will manage. You will have to learn to be king of your country eventually."

"You would help me?"

"Sure."

"YAY!" Tommen hugged her nearly knocking them both off the tower.

"Okay just don't tell anyone. Now let's get back into the damned castle before someone falls to their death." Xuan Lien said with a smile. What an adorable little King. He will be much better than the one Joffrey everyone was always talking about in the streets.


	8. Tommen is the King Not the Regent Queen

**Xuan Lien POV**

Xuan Lien looked at the clean little King in his new clothes with his crown on his head and a smile on his face. "I will not tell you to not act like a child but show a little maturity. And- don't bring your kittens with you. Please." Xuan Lien told the boy.

"AWWW okay." Tommen sighed. "Go ob Lady Whispers. Go find Ser Pounce and Boots!"

"Good. Now heres parchment and some ink. Write down what you don't understand or what you want to think about then think about it some more and if you don't understand it still, I will be napping in the gardens."

"Napping in the gardens?"

"Yes. Don't sound surprised at me. I rais raised among the trees remember? Since the Lannister Woman won't let me leave the Keep, the closest thing I have is the gardens. See?"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Yes. Now run along now. There's a lot happening." Tommen ran off and found Ser Loras outside his bedroom door.

"How did you escape me, Your Grace?" Ser Loras asked with a smile.

"With magic."

"Careful with that. Someone might behead you for sorcery."

"They won't because I am the king and I'll behead them first for treason!" Tommen said excitedly.

"Of course you will." Loras laughed.

Xuan Lien watched them disappear around the corner. She walked to the Godswood. Why didn't the Queen Regent guard her? Maybe she knew Xuan Lien still cared about Jaime. _He took care of me. Kept me hidden. Kept me happy._

Xuan Lien walked to the place where she had seen a nice warm short stone wall that looked like a nice place to sleep. She had seen it from the top of the tower in the red keep and walked there now. The stun was still baking the pavement even though they say winter is here. Xuan Lien saw someone praying.

_Oh! This is the godswood. Whoops!_

"What are you praying for, Lady Sansa?" Xuan Lien asked. She stood and turned around with a gasp. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

"No. I'm fine. Why do you ask what I pray for?" Sansa asked brushing off her skirts standing.

"Curiosity. No more." Xuan Lien replied looking up at the freakishly tall Stark Girl.

Sansa didn't answer.

"You can talk to me. I cannot say I will never lie to you, but I am not Margaery or Cersei. I have nothing to gain with your secrets. Their rewards do not interest me. I am like your hand maiden here. I am from far away." Xuan Lien said looking at Shae who now worked for Cersei now that Tyrion had disappeared somewhere beyond the Narrow Sea.

"You shouldn't talk to people bigger than you like they are daft." Sansa said quietly.

"You see, I do not speak to you like you are daft. I speak to you like you're a human being. Size has nothing to do with anything. A small man can cast a pretty large shadow."

"My husband said that one." Sansa sighed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tyrion Lannister. Ser Jaime's little brother."

"It's all so strange."

"What is? In what way?" Xuan Lien asked looking up at Sansa.

"I think I actually miss him. I know he is a Lannister but he WAS kind to me. He cared about me. He cared if I was happy. He did not rape me even when his Lord Father commanded him to be."

"I understand that feeling."

"You wouldn't. You-"

"Only had Jaime Lannister until Kings Landing took him from me. He cared about me until his sister found out about what he was doing. I think we can agree on a mutual loathing of Regent Queen Cersei."

"Loathing the Queen is considered treason." Sansa said looking up from the ground.

"So is banning the King from his own Small Council Meetings. Sansa, do you really believe there aren't people in the world who commit one act of treason every day and don't get caught?"

"But people don't commit treason in the Red Keep."

"You're still so naive, Lady Sansa. Think about it. Someone murdered Jon Arryn. Someone made sure King Robert was drunk enough to be killed by a boar. I've heard someone even poisoned the queen with a laxative that did not allow her to leave the privy. There are treasons every where you see. Spies, liars and thieves. You should know that much already."

"What are you? A traitor or a thieve?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I am a foreigner, Lady Sansa. I am a ward of the Red Keep. I want no more than to be free."

"But you can leave. You know how to fight. The guards fear you. They would step aside and let you walk out with all your pride."

"M'Lady, there is a time and place for everything. If I walk out now this world would become more of a hell than it already is."

"Why help us if you don't care?"

"I have a place in my heart for Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things."

"Just like the Imp."

"Maybe I should meet your husband. He sounds like a delightful man." Xuan Lien said with a smile. "If you excuse me, I want to find a nice warm place to sleep."

Sansa turned and saw the twelve year old lying sprawled over a series of rose bushes. Does she not feel the thorns? Sansa bent down and looked under on her back. She doesn't seem to be bleeding.

"What a strange being." Shae said with her Myrathi accent leading Lady Sansa away quickly.

* * *

Xuan Lien woke to a tiny finger poking at her side. "Ow what in the seven hells am I lying on?" She asked jumping up.

"Rose bushes." said King Tommen. "We have to fiind a place quickly before Ser Loras comes looking for me!" Tommen said grabbing still half asleep Xuan Lien and running.

"So what do you wanted to ask me?" Xuan Lien asked.

"Well, I don't have any questions yet but I thought if i thought out loud with you, then I wouldn't have to run back and forth to you."

"Okay?"

"Well, Tommen began spawling out his pieces of parchment all over the dungeon floor lit by a torch on the floor.

"Stannis Baratheon is at the Wall with the Nightswatch fighting Mance Rayder, the Wildling King. They claim the Others are returning. Mother says it is all folly and forbade me to speak if I were to remain at the meeting. Across the Narrow Sea, Daenerys Targaryen has regained control of her Cities and is currently building ships. They say she has five hundred. That's even more than Stannis Baratheon had at the Battle of Blackwater. Should we sent a crew to destroy the ship building companies? Should we send a faceless man?" Tommen asked.

"Send a raven."

"What?"

"Find some way to negotiate. Make peace with the Targaryen girl."

"What? But- its not that easy. She won't want to compromise. She will want to change everything." Tommen said looking up.

"Have you ever met Daenerys Targaryen?"

"No."

"Than how can you know what she plans to do with the Seven Kingdoms?" Xuan Lien asked. Tommen looked at her astounded.

"That is actually... A good idea."


End file.
